


What If

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hale's family has never died in that fire what if Stiles doesn't know anything of werewolves what if.....he met Derek and his pack after all still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

"Stiles, we are moving to BH." The Sheriff told his son he was tired of his son being bully.   
"Dad, but what about your job here in LA." Stile ask his dad worried.  
"Don't worry about that son, I have it all planned out. Go and pack your suitcase are plane is leaving in a hour and a half." Stiles ran across the studio apartment to his bedroom to start packing as his dad has said.  
Four Hours Later  
"Here we are son, welcome to your new hometown." The Sheriff told his son, Stiles just made a sad smile and started walking.   
Next Day  
"Students, this is Stiles he comes from Los Angeles and he'll be your new classmate. Stiles, these students are Scott, Isaac, Derek, Cora, Laura, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Kira, Garrett, Corey, Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, Beatrice, Justin, Alex, and Christian. Place take your desk next to Justin." The teacher smile at him, Stiles smiles back and sit.


End file.
